pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Toborr: It was fine, I guess. *Tomira (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill the Duck: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Toborr, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Treat Heart Pig: You've gotta be kidding me! *The Queen of Hearts: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Productions) *(Hopeful Heart Cougar Touches a Button) *Toborr: School was great, all right? *Yakko Warner: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Toborr, is everything okay? *(Toborr Scoffs) *Bill the Duck: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *George Wilson: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bill the Duck: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Toborr, I do not like this new attitude. *Wario: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Yakko Warner: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Wario Punches Yakko Warner and Hits a Button) *Toborr: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bill the Duck: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *George Wilson: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bill the Duck: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Wario: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Toborr: Yeah, well, well-- *George Wilson: Prepare the foot! *Bill the Duck: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bill the Duck: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Toborr Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Wario Screams) *Toborr: Just shut up! *George Wilson: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Bill the Duck: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *George Wilson: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)... *(The Queen of Hearts Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Toborr, how was the first day of school? *Toborr: Fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill the Duck: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Tomira: I'm Tomira. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Wario. *Wario: What? *Tomira: This is Hopeful Heart Cougar. And that's Yakko Warner. *Yakko Warner: (Screaming) *Tomira: We're Toborr's emotions. These are Toborr's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Tomira: What happened? Loyal Heart Dog! *Yakko Warner: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Toborr: I dunno. *Yakko Warner: Change it back, Tomira! *Tomira: I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog: Tomira, no! Please! *Tomira: Let it go! *Yakko Warner: The core memories! *Tomira: No, no, no, no! *Wario: Can I say that curse word now? *Hopeful Heart Cougar: What do we do now? *Yakko Warner: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Hopeful Heart Cougar: We have a major problem. *Yakko Warner: Oh, I wish Tomira was here. *Tomira: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Tomira: Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Yakko Warner: What was that? Was it a bear? *Hopeful Heart Cougar: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Wario: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Tomira: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)) *Tomira: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Hopeful Heart Cougar: It's broccoli! *Wario: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Toborr: (Yells) *Yakko Warner: Brain freeze! *Tomira: Hang on! Toborr, here we come! Category:1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:1000 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts